Embodiments herein generally relate to surfaces upon which coatings are formed and more particularly to an improved mandrel structure that includes a roller having a crowned outer shape (that is adjustable side-to-side) that supports a belt upon which coatings are formed.
A current method of applying liquid coatings to belts utilizes a rotating dual roller belt coating mandrel. The coatings are applied using a well-known flowcoating method. During such flowcoating, the belt that is to be coated should remain in the same lateral position throughout the coating process and should not “walk” off of the mandrel during the rotational oven cure that follows. Belt-to-belt dimensional variations and the tolerances of the mandrels make this a challenge.